


Consequences lead to consequences lead to consequences...

by FurEliseLady



Series: What could go wrong [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidental Incest, Aggression, Angst, BillDip, Bullying, Fighting, Homophobia, Incest, Kisses, M/M, Sibling Incest, So many OCs, billdip implied, other tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: Their parents never married, they never met, and now they are suffering the consequences of being separated.( This work is already posted on "Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts!".Read the tags. )





	1. What friends are for

Dipper liked California, mostly it was a great place to live in. But, he asked himself, why was it so hot?! They were in the middle of December, and the weather was barely cold.  
If there was something he liked, it was snow. Every Christmas he and his dad traveled to Chicago, just so that they could be stuck inside the hotel and wear that baggy sweaters while eating marshmallows. But not this year, this year they’d stay in Piedmont. And all just ‘cause his dad got a girlfriend.  
The only thing that saved his mood was Bill’s silly pun’s.  
\- Okay, why are you so moody?!- Bill says putting his hands on Dipper’s shoulders.- What happened to your inner nerdy self?!  
\- Nerd isn’t here the moment, he’s in Chicago, live a message after the beep; Beep!- Dipper says burying his face on Bill’s vest.  
\- Chicago?- He says laughing slightly.- Okay, now the whole story!?- He says letting his arms fall.  
\- Dad’s got a girlfriend and we aren’t going to watch the snowfall!- He says turning head to the side and looking up to Bill with puppy eyes.  
\- And you’re mad with him?!- Bill asks looking down. Dipper nods.- All of this ‘cause he has a girlfriend?  
\- No, Katherine is cool.- Dipper says Bill grabs his nose slightly.  
\- Then what’s the problem, Pinetree?!- He says smiling while he shook Dipper’s nose back and fourth.  
\- We are not going to Chicago, we are going to be stuck in this hot hell.- He says hugging Bill.  
\- What if I passed Christmas with you?!- He says hugging Dipper back.  
\- I love you, you know!?!- Dipper says and feels something hitting his head.- Ouch!- He screams in pain and puts a hand on the place, he sits still looking around to a group of kids, some were their classmates others not. They were all laughing at him.  
\- Nerds!- One of them screams.  
\- Are you okay?- Bill asks worried, looking at Dipper. He nods at Bill, and Bill looks at the kids. They were five.- Who threw that rock?!- He says angry.  
\- Ha! What are you gonna do?!- One of them says looking ate the others.- Are you gonna call your weird satanic god to avenge you?!  
\- No, I’m gonna break your shit!- He says walking to the boy, the other one’s back away.  
\- Do you think I’m afraid of you?!- The boy says as Bill got close.- I ain’t afraid of chicks!  
\- You should.- Bill says stopping.  
\- No I shouldn’t, you freak!  
\- If you’re not afraid then do it again!- Bill says serious, the boy smiles and throws another rock on Dipper. This time hitting Dipper’s eye.  
\- What are you…- He couldn’t finish his sentence, Bill punched him in the face. Bill watches the boy stunned. Before anyone could see the two were in a fight.  
Punching, kicking, but not for long. Soon Bill had total control of the fight and punched the boy angyly, and Dipper tried to, unsuccessfully, stop him.  
\- What’s happening here!?!- They hear someone saying loudly and Bill stops. They look up to see the principal.  
\- Fuck.- Dipper hears the other saying as they got up. He sees someone helping the other boy by the corner of his eye.  
\- You three, to my office, now!- She says and turns away walking, Dipper, Bill and the boy follow her.  
\- Are you okay?- Dipper says looking at Bill’s face. He had one purple eye and his lower lip was bleeding slightly, but nothing compared to the other boy.  
\- Hey, I’m not the one who’s bleeding!- Bill says pointing at Dipper.  
\- Yes, you are!- He says laughing lowly, the woman opens the door and the enter the room. She closes the door sits in the chair behind the desk.  
\- Okay, what happened!?!- She says and points at he other boy.- You first!  
\- They attacked me out of nothing!- the boy says, this time Dipper was fast enough to hold Bill.  
- We attacked you your ass!- Bill says trying to attack the boy.  
- Bill, stop it!- Dipper says pushing Bill to the chair.  
\- Okay, just this, they attacked you?!- She says, looking from Bill and Dipper to the boy.  
\- Y-yeah!- He says looking at Bill’s demonic expression.  
\- Now you say.- She looks at Bill.  
\- They threw two rocks at Dipper and…  
\- Wait, sorry, who’s ‘Dipper’?!- She asks.  
\- Ahm, I am.- Dipper says lifting his hand.  
\- Okay, keep going.  
\- They threw two rocks, called us some shit and I attacked him.- Bill says, now calmingdown.  
\- What did he called you?- She asks trying to ignore Bill’s vocabulary.  
\- Freaks, nerds, chicks.- Bill says irritated by having to repeat the names.  
\- Right…- She says looking at Dipper and nodding for him to talk.  
\- Ahm, we were talking and they threw a rock on my head and they called us all the things Bill said, he threw another rock and Bill attacked him.- Dipper says looking down.  
\- Why did you call them…all you called?!  
\- It’s not my fault if he has a dick tattooed on his forehead, and he makes, weird, satanic drawings on pretty much everything!  
\- It’s illuminati!- Bill says loud, then cleans his lower lip.  
- It’s not a dick!- Dipper complains putting a hand on his forehead.  
\- Then what kind of junk it is, Pines!- The boy says pointing at Dipper’s forehead.  
\- It’s a constellation!- Bill says, obviously done with everything.  
\- And the last name?- She asks the boy.  
\- Ah, come on, look at them, it’s obvious they’re gay!- He says pointing at them.  
\- We’re not!- Bill says.  
\- Even if they are, that’s no reason to call them girls.  
\- Yes, it is! Look at him!- He points at Dipper.  
\- So, I’m calling your parents, and you three go to the infirmary.- She says and Bill gets up.- Ijust need your names.- She says grabbing a pen and a notebook and looking at them.  
\- Dipper Pines.- He says adjusting his cap.  
\- Tomas Tracy.- The boy says, looking at her.  
\- You know who I am.- Bill says looking at Dipper and back at her.  
\- Sorry, I don’t.- She says looking at Bill.  
\- William Cipher.- Bill says, annoyed by his full name.  
\- Oh, right, Anne’s son.- She says writing down his name.- You’re dismissed.- She completes, they get out of the room, Bill and Dipper go straight to the infirmary.  
\- I’m fucked!- Bill says putting a hand on his forehead.- I’m already dead and buried in the ground.  
\- Why?- Dipper asks looking at him, there should be five centimeters of difference between their height.  
\- Mom’s killing me if she knows I’m into another fight!- Bill explains, Dipper finally finds the infirmary door open and enters.  
\- She’s not. You had a reason. Thanks for defending me, by the way.- He says red.- Now you have my dignity!- He jokes.  
 - I prefer having your ass!- Bill says with a serious robe. Dipper kisses his cheek.  
\- You can have my mouth!- He says shy.  
\- I can work with that!- He says and kisses Dipper.  
 


	2. Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not how the original thing happened, Max was only supposed to be knowing of Dipper's spanking by the end of the weekend ( It happens a day  
> after the school fight, that happened on Wednesday, so they are on Thursday[that's the day before fryday, isn't it?]) And when Anne tells Bill he goes right to Dipper's house. But I guessed this would be better for everyone, since I managed to put more Dipper/Max dialog.

The three boys cornered Dipper, he looks at them trying to find a way to get out.  
\- No way you're getting away with this, Pines!- Tom says with a sly grin on his face.- Hold him!- He says and they start walking to Dipper.  
\- No, please...!-He says trying to get them to release him. Trying to move his arms and legs.- Let me go!- He feels the first punch, in his stomach, the air leaving his lungs and his body twisting at the sudden pain. Then, there was more after, one behind the other. He didn't even had the time to feel pain.  
\- Release him, I don't think he'll move too much after this!- Tom says looking at Dipper's face.- You can do what you want with the bitch!- Tom says and turns to go away. The other two throw Dipper on the ground.  
\- I'm not a bitch!- Dipper says struggling to breath. Tom turns to him again and kicks his face.  
\- You look like one!- Tom says and goes away. The two boys look at him, then smile and start kicking him.  
\- Stop it, please!- The boy pled trying to protect himself from the kicks.- Stop it...- He sobs.  
\- Fuck it, you're Bill Cipher's bitch!- One of them say kicking Dipper's forehead, Dipper starts seeing things blurry, then black.  
*  
Dipper wakes up at the sound of screaming. He opens his eyes, slowly adjusting to the light. He could hear talking, he tries to distinguish it. He could finally hear and see her clearly. It was his math teacher.  
- Are you okay? Do you want me to call an ambulance?- She asks worried as he tries to sit.  
\- I-i'm okay...  
\- Dipper, you don't look okay...- She states worried, Dipper looks at her.  
\- I'm fine, I'll be fine.- He says putting a hand on his forehead.  
\- Do you need a ride home?- She asks helping him get up. He nods, he wasn't in the mood to discuss with her.  
She showed him the way to her car, he told her the way to his house. When they arrived Dipper thanked her and passed through the lobby, some people looking at him, he entered the elevator and tapped his floor. The machine working slowly, the doors finally open and he goes through the way to his house's door. Opening it and closing it as he passed through it. He drops his backpack on the floor and heads to his room. Letting himself fall in the bed.  
\- Dipper, are you there?!- He hears his dad walking to his room.  
\- I'm here!- He says feeling tears fall of his eyes.  
\- You're late, where were you?- He asks entering the room, he looks at Dipper's face.- What happened to you?- He asks stunned.  
\- They cornered me.- Dipper says and looks at him.- And they beated me down.  
\- What... Dipper, come on, I need to take you to a hospital!- He says looking at the boy.  
\- I'm fine!- he says looking at the roof.  
\- Dipper...  
\- I'm not in the mood to go outside! Look at me, I look horrible. My face is swallowed, it's bleeding, and everything hurts!- The boy says sitting up.- I am not going anywhere right now!- He says getting up and walking to the bathroom and closing the door.  
He looks at his reflex in the mirror, he looked way worse than he felt. He starts crying once he saw his face, it was pitiful, sobbing slightly. His dad knocks softly at the door.  
\- I can hear you sobbing.  
\- Oh, you swear?!- He answers angry, getting a towel and cleaning the blood of his face.- Stating it isn't gonna make me stop!  
\- Dipper, I don't want you to stop. Just let me in!  
\- No, I don't want you to look at my face. I... It's horrible!- He says leaning against the door.  
\- I am your father, I don't have the capability to think you are horrible.- He says, waiting for an answer. He hears the door unlock, seconds later Dipper opens it slowly.- C'mon!- He says opening his arms, offering Dipper a hug. The boy hugs him, burying his face on his dad's chest. After some time Dipper let go of the hug.  
\- I should clean my face...- He says looking down at his feet.  
\- Okay, I'm gonna get some ice for you.- He says and Dipper nods. He lifts his shirt, his torso had a horrible mix of the red, purple, and some other color he could not distinguish. He heard his dad coming back after a few minutes. - Wow, I think we're gonna need more ice.- He says and gestures for the boy to sit down, he obeys. The boy could barely see through his swallowed eyes. He flinched when ice was pressed against his skin. -I think I'm gonna take you to make some boxing classes.  
\- Please, don't.- Dipper says closing his eyes, even that hurt.  
\- Why not?! Make some muscle, learn some cool moves!  
Dipper looks at his dad's smiling face.  
\- I don't want to "make muscle", it's ridiculous! If there's three guys, and two of them hold me, muscle isn't gonna help me!- The boy says licking his lips.  
\- Don't you wanna look good for the girls!?- He says smiling.  
\- No.- Dipper says lowly, he opens his eyes to see his father's smile fading.-It's, just, pointless!  
\- It's not, you're a teenager now, people care a lot about appearences at you're age.- Max says looking at his son's face.- Don't you want to get to your last year at school and get a partner to the prom and she's...  
\- I'm gay!- Dipper says fast, then realises what he said and covers his mouth with his hands. It wasn't meant to slip out.  
Silence made it's reign between the two. While Max could only look at his son's face Dipper couldn't find the courage to look at his dad's face.  
\- Why didn't you tell me before?!- Max says trying to break the silence. Dipper looks at him, he wasn't mad.  
\- You're not mad!?- The boy says taking his hands away from his mouth.  
\- Why would I be mad?!- He says pressing the ice against Dipper's eye.  
\- I've always heard everyone talking about it like it is bad and... I don't know... I just guessed...- Dipper says closing his eyes.  
\- I wouldn't be mad at you for something so stupid like this.- He says smiling and gesturing for Dipper to hold the ice.- I am gonna get more ice.- He says getting up, Dipper watches his father getting out of the bathroom.- Well, you could always go to Brasil and get married there!- His dad jokes opening the fridge door.- Imagine yourself marrying in Rio de Janeiro!?- The man says smiling and getting more ice, Dipper laughs at his dad's pronunciation.  
\- You're pronouncing it wrong, dad!- Dipper says loud, he hears his dad's steps in the wooden floor and soon he could see him at the door.  
\- Then, how is it pronounced, genius?!- He says smiling as he entered the bathroom again.  
\- How about you use less of your accent?!- He says pausing in the middle of the sentence with a slight tone of sugestivement.  
\- What accent?  
\- If you don't know, the Portuguese language has way less pronouncing accent than English does!- Dipper says taking the ice out of his face for a second.  
\- Now you talk Portuguese too?- He jokes pressing the ice bag on Dipper's belly.  
\- Ow...- Dipper says feeling the familiar cold in his belly.- I have a teacher that's from Brasil, he curses a lot in Portuguese... Eventually he does it in Spanish too.- Dipper says looking down. -And did you learn any new words from him?- he says smiling, at least he brought the boy out of the crying. -Not much, like, three sentences! -Say something!- Max challenges. -Hm... A coisa congelada tá fria.- Dipper says laughing.  
\- What did you said?!  
\- "The freezed thing is cold".- He says laughing, Max pets his hair.- I don't know how to say ice.  
\- Nah! You're good!- The man says smiling.-Did you learn any Spanish?- He asks taking Dipper's hair out of his face.  
\- Yeah, in Spanish class.- Dipper laughs, they hear the sound of the front door unlocking, Katherine had come.  
\- 'S anyone home?!- She asks in a sing song voice.  
\- We're in the bathroom, Kath!- He answers loudly, they could hear the troting sound her heels made everytime she stepped on the wooden floor.  
\- Okay!- She says happily, soon they see her stepping in the bathroom.- Wow, what happened!?  
\- School sucks!- Dipper says turning his head to the side to see her.  
\- Are you taking him to the hospital?- She asks worried.  
\- I don't know, tough guy here doesn't seem to want to go outside!- Max says pointing to Dipper.  
\- Look at my face; it's no secret that I look like jelly fish!- Dipper answers, Katherine looks at the boy. He takes hair out of his face.  
\- You don't look like jelly fish, you look like Pooh!- Max says putting his pointer finger on Dipper's nose.  
\- A girl.- Dipper says with stunned, Katherine looks between the two.  
\- What?  
\- Pooh's a girl.- Dipper answers, eyes wide open.  
\- Is not!- Max says waving at him.  
-They are.- Dipper repeats.- You called me a girl!?- He says, Katherine steps closer.  
\- Let me show you something!- She says taking her phone out of her pocket. Fingers tapping into it quickly. She shows him a photo.-You see this girl?!  
\- Yeah.- He nods.  
\- This girl is Brad Pitt!- She states, Dipper looks at her, mouth hung agape.  
\- No way!  
\- Yes way!- She says smiling happily.  
*  
When Max and Katherine finally got Dipper to go outside, it was almost eight.  
Dipper feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He gets and looks at it. He could read there "Triangle Guy".  
\- Who's "Triangle Guy"?- His father asks looking at the device.  
\- Bill is!- He says looking at him. The phone stops buzzing.  
\- Who's Bill?!  
\- He's, like, the only friend I have in school!- Dipper says laughing and sending Bill a text.  
"D: Im alive! :p" he taps.  
\- The only one?- Max asks looking at Katherine.  
\- Yeah, kinda. I mean, Delilah and Mat are our friends, but more like Bill's.- He gestures with the cellphone in his hand.  
The phone buzzes again, "B: guess you are" then other text comes; "B: you ok?".  
\- They are cool to talk to, though!- He says tapping; "D: i look like jelly fish".  
-Your friend, is he cool?!- Katherine asks smiling. Dipper's phone buzzes again. "B: rlly? o_O"  
\- Yeah, pretty much!- He says smiling. Bill texts him again; "B: where r u?".  
"D: hospital :p"  
"B: 2 bad, i hav ice cream!"  
"D: traitor -d" "D: Hope you drop it!"  
"B: dun worry ill save you a lick in the best candy evah!"  
"D: and what would it be?"  
\- Look at his smile!- Katherine whispers to Max poking his arm. He looks at Dipper, a giddy smile was planted on the boy's face.  
"B: my dick"  
"D: youre gonna have to buy a vacuum" "D: cuz Im not gonna suck your friend!"  
"B: my friend..." "B: kkkk so innocent!"  
"D: -d fuck you!"  
"B: you!? No problem!"  
"D: stop it, dad is here!"  
"B: Pinetree you are 13!"  
"D: yeh so what?"  
"B: u r groing up " " B: hes gotta accept shit!"  
"D: not now"  
"B: whatevah, fuck it!"  
"D: Biiiiiiiiil" "D: Ciiiiiiipher" "D: biiiiiil"  
"B: wut?"  
"D: Im hurt"  
"B: if you dont stop moaning Im gonna hurt your ass"  
"D: ow"  
"B: yeah you wont walk for a few months."  
"D: fucker, now i got a boner"  
"B: welome to the club"  
"D: wat club"  
"B: boner club"  
"D: thats why you wear pants :p"  
"B: yeh, thats y!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> After ""D: Biiiiiiiiil" "D: Ciiiiiiipher" "D: biiiiiil"" Bill was supposed to answer "Stop it, you turned my phone into a vibrator!" But I decided not to put this line on, cuz, reasons.  
> I hope you liked it and is ready for the next chapter.  
> Max: Also, Dipper is relatively well, and the damage he's suffered is superficial, except for a twisted wrist and a bone-scratch on one of his ribs.


	3. Science Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you all so much for the kudos and for reading my little trash.  
> As said in the summary this story is already posted in "gravity falls's as short as these, also short, shorts", as well as lots of other shorts I haven't posted individually yet, however; this one hasn't, it was stored away in my phone and you are reading it now inedited edition!  
> Have a good reading!  
> ( EDIT: OH MY GLOB my phone bugged and didn't post the entire chapter, I flipped when I saw it, it's fixed now, at least)

\- Dipper, calm down!- Bill says, holding Dipper's face on his hands and making the brunette look at him.  
\- I can't, I'm nervous!- He says, shaking his head rapidly. He felt like he was going to cry and go blank during the presentation.- I never did this kind of thing, I-I'm not prepared for this!  
\- Dipper Pines, I know you, and I can't even understand what the fuck you wrote or told me, but it's a genius's work!- Bill says, seeing Dipper try not to hyperventilate, and fail at it.- Dipper, you're going to do it amazingly, just like the first time we met! Okay?!  
\- Mm-hm.- Dipper nods quietly, looking down.  
\- Repeat it; I will do amazing!  
\- I will do amazing.- Dipper murmurs, Bill pulls Dipper's head up slightly, making the brunette look at him again.- Hm?  
\- You will do amazing.  
\- I will do amazing...- He says louder, Bill gives him a smooch on the lips, Dipper looks down and up.  
\- You will do amazing!- Bill says and Dipper smiles, Bill kisses him again, this time more tenderly.   
They separate as they felt a flash hit their sights. They look to the side to see Delilah with a polaroid camera and a grin that no one could compare to.  
\- Del?- Bill asks, blinking away the white spots the flash left in his eyes.  
\- Yikes, just me, taking a photo for my blog, and the school news!- She says, waving the photo in the air.- I totally just saw the chance an' took a picture.  
\- Yeah, you totally weren't watching us!- Dipper says, laughing slightly.  
\- Nops!- She says, smiling and biting her tongue playfully.- But, hey, what's the whole kissing thing about?!  
\- Dipper is panicking, 'cause he thinks his project isn't good enough.- Bill explains, taking Dipper's hand in his.  
\- Dude, stop the bullcrap!- Delilah says, taking a look at the photo she had just taken.- The shit you made is so nerd that Matt can barely understand, and he is a big nerd!- She says, gesturing around. She lifts her camera.- You fixed this and made it better just by looking at the instructions and a few images you saw on Google! If this isn't the work of a prodigy, I don't know what it is!- Dipper smiles shyly, looking down.  
\- I-I guess so...- He bites the insides of his cheek.  
\- You guess?!- She says, looking around, searching for Matt.- Wait up, I'm gonna find Matt so he can give you a text too!- She says, wandering off.  
\- Th-there's no need!- He tries to catch her unsuccessfully. He looks up at Bill, the blond watching Delilah go.- Bill...  
\- Hm?- The blond looks at him with amber eyes.  
\- I'm gonna go outside and call my dad, okay?- He says quietly, Bill blinks.  
\- 'f course!- Bill says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.- Go ahead!  
\- 'Kay...- He says, smiling at his boyfriend and going outside.  
Once he gets there, he dials his father's number and presses call.  
After a few rings Dipper heard his dad picking up the call.  
\- Dipper?!- He asks on the cellphone.  
\- Dad, uh... I- Science Fair is gonna begin soon, are you coming?- The brunette asks, his hands nervously fidgeting.  
\- Yeah, I'm just waiting Aivi so I can go.- He says on a tired voice, Dipper sighs.- If don't make it to the presentation I'll be there to see you win that prize!  
\- T-the prize... I don't know if will win it... My project isn't even that good!  
\- Dipper, do you trust me?  
\- I mean- yes, but...  
\- Then trust me when I say that your project is genious!  
\- Yo-you think so?!- The boy questions at his father's statement.  
\- Of course!- He says enthusiastically, then laughs slightly.- Besides; you seriously think I'd turn down a chance to embarrass you in front of your first boyfriend?! That's supposed to be the best thing on parenthood!  
\- Hah... I guess so.- He says, scratching his neck.  
\- Well, I'm sure!- He says, and Dipper heard someone talking to Max on the other side of the line.- I gotta go now, so, rock it!  
\- Okay, bye, dad!  
\- Bye.- He says and ends the call.  
Dipper turns to go back inside and ends up face to face with his boyfriend.  
\- Were you eavesdropping on me?!- He asks, cocking up an eyebrow.  
\- Might'a been, how could you know?!  
\- Bill, no.- Dipper says, looking over Bill's shoulder to see Delilah and Matt at the door.- Why is everyone eavesdropping on me, today?!  
\- Unsuccessfully! You talk too low!- Delilah complains, Matt laughs at that.- Anyway, Matt's here to tell you you're wrong!  
\- Seriously, who ever told you your project wasn't good enough was bogus and an asshole!- Matt says, looking deep inside Dipper's eyes and grabbing his shoulders.- An asshole, okay, Dipper?!  
\- Okay.- Dipper answers, smiling slightly at his friend's attempt to make him feel better.- I get it!- Dipper says, taking Matt's hands off his shoulders.  
\- Good, now we should head inside and see you win the first place!- Matt says, avoiding Bill's jealous gaze at him. Dipper looks at the blond.  
\- Hey, jealous-head, c'mon!- The brunette says as he and the rest of the crew headed inside.  
\- I spent the whole day keeping you from a panic attack. This isn't fair!- He says, heading behind them.- This isn't fair!  
\- Tell me about it...- Dipper says vaguely.

*

\- Hey, Dipper, a pose for the camera?!- Delilah says, holding her camera up.  
\- Oh, okay, it's, uh, for the blog?- He asks, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Delilah nods smilingly.  
\- Actually, the school blog.- She informs him, signaling for him to stand by his project.- They said I could join the journalism team if I could cover the science fair, it's not hard at all!  
\- Didn't they say they would "never allow a seventh grader on the news team"?!- He says, making quote marks. Delilah nods.  
\- Yeah, but my mother taught me that if you see a person every day in a big amount of time with an offer; it's most probable that they'll give in sometime!- She says with a finger in the air.- Though, I think this is for selling and dating...  
\- Yeah, probably...- He says, grimacing slightly.  
\- Say salad!- She says, getting ready to take the photo.  
\- Salad?!- Dipper repeats, laughing. A flash comes in view and right after Dipper blinks.- How's it?!- He asks, rubbing his eyes and getting closer to her to see the photo.  
\- It's good!- Delilah says, showing him the photo.  
\- I look... Not awkward!- He says, smiling at the photo.- If they reject you after this photo; I'll figure out a way to hack that site and put it on the main page!  
\- Wow, flattering!- The girl laughs and Dipper sighs, looking at his project.- Did the judges come to see your project yet?  
\- Yeah, they did a few before you got here, I don't know, they didn't seem impressed.- He looks down, frowning and biting his lower lip.- They've probably seen better...  
\- Dipper, everyone here, including yourself, is underestimating you and your abilities!- She starts, signaling for Dipper to shut up when she saw him open his mouth to speak.- Your project is a research on masochism, which includes in depth research about the human skin and other similar kinds of skin. You have a perfectly accurate model of the human skin hanging there,- She points at the rectangle-like object.- Beside a cell model, which was also something you did.- She continues, looking around.- This is something every and each one of our classmates can't do for dear life! Stop saying they've seen better!  
\- I, uh, thanks!- Dipper says, Delilah grabs him and pulls him into a hug. Then lets go.  
\- Good, now, you hang in there; I have to see a few more projects. I'll be back before they announce the winners!- She gives him a few pats on the shoulder and smiles.- I'll tell Bill to come here!  
\- Okay...- He says, watching her go and eventually getting lost in his thoughts.  
\- Pinetree!- He hears Bill call behind him in a sing-song voice.- Guess who's here?!- He asks covering Dipper's eyes with his hands. Dipper grabs Bill's hands, taking them out of his face and turning around to face him.  
\- You are!- Dipper smiles at him, starring at his amber eyes.- I'm glad it is you.- He says, laughing as Bill showed him his teeth playfully.- Dork.  
\- Uh, yeah, duh!- Bill says, biting his tongue.- Tell ya' a lil' secret;- He says smiling and pointing at his left eye.- This eye is blind.- Then he points at the other eye.- This one sees in gray-scale!- He finishes, and Dipper raises his brows.  
\- Really?!- Dipper asks, not sure if he could believe Bill.  
\- Ask my mom!  
\- Wow, you're serious...- Dipper says, thoughtfully.- Were you, like, born like this?!  
\- Kinda, I mean; yes and no...- The blond shakes his head absent-mindedly.- Actually, I was born with a normal eye and a colorblind eye, but mom and I had a car crash, a few years ago, and I lost sight on the normal eye!- Bill says, touching the white part of his blind eye with his finger.- And that's how I know what yellow is!- Dipper chuckles at that, smiling at his boyfriend.  
\- Explains everything!- Dipper says, taking his pinetree hat off.- This was probably supposed to be pink, wasn't it?!  
\- I thought it was...- Bill says, flushing his eyes slightly.- It is, isn't it?!  
\- It's blue.- Dipper looks over Bill's shoulder to see Tom walking up to them, eyeing Dipper and his project.  
\- Hm...- Tom hummed slowly, getting closer to them.- You know, you're not as impressive as you think or as anyone else says, this is just disappointing.- He says, not looking at Dipper nor Bill as he got in front of the desk with the project.- But, well, I shouldn't expect a lot from a bitch!  
Dipper held Bill in place as he knew Bill would attack him.  
\- Yeah, I've been here the whole day and I haven't seen your brilliant project.- Dipper says, matter-of-factly.  
\- I don't have to prove anything to you, Pines!  
\- Neither do I, get the fuck out of here!  
After a few seconds Tom decides to leave. Bill looks at Dipper.  
\- Slayed it!

*

When they started announcing the third and second place all Dipper could think of was " there's no way I'm going to win".  
\- Dipper, you won.- He hears Bill saying, he wasn't sure he heard that right.  
\- I did?- He looks at Bill, the blond nods, smiling.  
\- You did!  
\- I won...!- Dipper looks up at his boyfriend, the beginning of a smile on his lips.  
\- You won, Dipper!- Bill repeats, Dipper hooks his arms around Bill's neck, hugging the blond. Bill hugs him back, lifting the shorter boy up a bit.- You did it, Dipper, you did it!  
\- I cannot believe I did it!- He whispers on the crook of Bill's neck as the blond put him down.  
\- You better believe it, 'cause they're heading our way to give you that first place!- Bill says, hands back on Dipper's shoulders to turn him in that direction.  
\- Oh, my...- Dipper whispers under his breath. Bill pushes him forward a bit as the judges approached.  
The judges were his math teacher, his science teacher, and some other teacher he didn't know.  
\- So, this is the little sir you told me, Anne?!- The teacher he didn't know said, looking at the said teacher.  
\- It's him, the class genius.- Anne says, smiling at the man. Dipper pointed at himself confusedly and Anne nods.  
\- I'm-I'm not a genius!  
\- Yes, you are!- Bill says quickly.  
\- No, I'm not!- Dipper says defensively, looking at Bill.  
\- Yes, you a-...  
\- Well, you may or may not be a genius, but your project is.- The older brunette says, pointing at the science teacher.- And this prize is yours!  
\- You owned it.- The science teacher says, reaching it to Dipper, Dipper takes it slowly, careful not to drop it.

*

\- Where's your father, Dipper?- Anne asks as she and Bill got ready to leave.- Didn't he come to see your presentation?  
\- He was going to, but, I guess he didn't.- Dipper answers, looking down, then back up at her.  
\- Oh, we're going to see Bill's grandparents, you want a ride home? It's close to your house.- She offers, watching Bill come back from inside the school.  
\- No, dad said he's coming to pick me up soon, anyways!  
\- Okay, then!- She smiles at him and looks at Bill.- I'm going to the car, say bye to Dipper and hurry!- She says, already walking to the car.  
Bill looks at Dipper, smiling at his boyfriend. Dipper smiles back, the silence that, a month before, was uncomfortable and full of energy they couldn't distinguish. Now, it felt comforting and giddy, full of the words they wouldn't say out loud, and, all the same, would.  
\- Hmm.- Says Bill with the stupidest grin Dipper could say he ever saw on his face.- Are you...- He pauses, Dipper could already see the catastrophe.-... Holding back te urge to kiss me?!  
\- If I wanted to kiss you I would've done so already!- The brunette rolls his eyes, Bill hugs him.  
\- Huh, I like my Pinetree confident!- The blond says, separating from Dipper and looking him in the eye.- What's your eye color?- He asks, sincerely. Dipper blinks, only now realizing that Bill didn't know, Bill was color blind.  
\- Yours eyes are amber, the exact same shade of amber as mine.- Dipper answers his earlier question.   
Bill smiles and turns abruptly when his mother honks the car's horn slightly.  
\- I should get going, bye, Dipper!- He let's go of Dipper and waves him goodbye, Dipper waves back, watching him go.  
\- Bye.

*

A few minutes after the last person left, the rain that had been imminent the whole day long started to fall slowly, and the day fell with it, each time quicker.  
\- Dad, didn't you say you were coming?- Dipper asks, shielding himself from the rain.  
\- Yeah, I'm on my way, I got stuck in the transit.- He explains over the phone, Dipper looks around, biting his lips.  
\- Dad... I'm gonna... Go home.- He finishes the sentence with hesitation.  
\- What, how?!  
\- With my feet.  
\- No, you're gonna get wet.- Dipper frowns at that, already gathering his stuff to go.  
\- I'm already getting wet, if I stand another fifteen minutes here I'm gonna get soaking wet, so what's the difference?!- He says, opening his messenger bag.- I'm gonna go home!- He says, ending the call and putting his Phone back in the bag.  
And, with that, he leaves. Carrying his, now ruined project in one hand and in the other his prize.

*

In the middle of the walk home he took off his shoes, walking with bare feet up until he got home.  
When he entered the two room apartment, it was still empty.  
He closed the door behind himself, leaving his wet clothing on the washing machine.  
He goes straight to the bathroom, closing the door and opening the shower. A few minutes after he got in he hears the sound of the door unlocking and his father entering the house.  
\- Are you there, Dipper?- He calls out, Dipper sighs, looking in the direction of the door.  
\- Yeah.- Dipper answers loudly, hoping his dad could hear him.  
\- I'm sorry.- Dipper hears him say, the younger brunette closes his eyes.  
\- It's fine.  
\- It's not fine.- His father says in a snap. Dipper cracks his eyes open.  
\- I know it's not.- He says, passing a hand through his hair.- But nothing is gonna get itself fixed just because we're saying so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it and are ready for the next chapter!  
> I almost killed myself to post it, first my phone bugged, then I accidentally erased a part and had to re write it, but, wew, it's over!  
> Please point out spelling and grammar mistakes!  
> Kudo, comment, bookmark, etc, it helps the author!


	4. Greetings humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew, been a long time!  
> I blame it on school.  
> Keep reading guys.

\- What?!- Dipper asks excited, looking at his father’s face.- You mean, like, I’m gonna actually meet her?!  
\- Yup, in person!- Max answers smiling at Dipper’s excitement. He looks back at the road.- Actually, you also have sibilings!  
\- Wait, wait?! “Sibilings”, with an “s”, in the plural, like, more than one?!- He asks anxious, smiling wider when his father nodded at his questions.

*

\- Oh, my H!- Mabel exclaims, looking at Anne and Bill.- Grunkle Stan, you mean I could be a blonde?!  
\- Eh, probably!?- He says, looking down at the girl, Mabel hugs her leg.  
\- I’m not letting go of this leg.- He says calmly, her pupils dilated.  
\- Cool, then I can teach you math!- Anne says, looking down at Mabel, the girl looks up.  
\- What d’you mean?- She asks in a click, Bill gets closer to Mabel.  
\- She’s a math teacher, run while you can!- He says lowly, Mabel lets go of her leg, getting up slowly.

*

\- Look, it’s them right there!- Max points at a table far from them, there was an old man Dipper assumed to be his great uncle, a girl he assumed to be his sister and… his math teacher? Dipper’s smile drop as he sees Bill hitting his head against the table.  
He already felt bile rising up his throat, he was disgusting.  
\- I think I’m gonna be sick!- He says, running to the restroom, Max watched as he ran, it wasn’t a first time Dipper got sick out of excitement. He kept walking to the table, asking himself why was Will hitting his head against the table.  
Anne looked at him as he approached the table.  
\- Where’s Dipper?- She asks with her arms crossed.  
\- Restroom, pal got to excited.- He says smiling, Anne pinches the bridge of her nose.  
\- He already knows.- She says closing her eyes, she looks back at him.- You better see this!- She says shoving, what looked like, an album in front of him, the book opened in photo of two people kissing down written “Dipper and his boyfriend (?)”.  
\- What’s this?- He asks pointing at the picture.  
\- What do you think?!- She says rhetorically, he stays silent.- Max, they are dating! Dipper didn’t run to the bathroom ‘cause he’s excited, he did it ‘cause he just realized he is on a romantic relationship with his brother!  
\- What?!- He mouths, looking at her wide eyed.  
\- They are broken.- Mabel says lowly, looking down, Bill turns to her.  
\- This depends on whether you’re talking about the sanity or what ever else.- He says blankly, not having any excitement left.  
\- I don’t know, you’re a Pines, after all, everyone I know from this family is the humanification of “bonkers”.  
\- This doesn’t matter, he’s probably in the bathroom regurgitating his guts, and crying, ‘cause we are both disgusting and against nature.- He says angrily, what was he angry at, he could not tell.- Sibilings are supposed to smell bad. Are we defective or something?!  
\- Will, you’re over reacting.- Anne says breathing out.  
\- I ain’t even reacting.- Bill says, his head lying flatly against the table.- Like, what am I supposed to feel in times like this?! You gotta tell me ‘cause I don’t have any idea.  
\- You can feel whatever.- She says, petting his head, Max looks at her.  
\- So, you just “whatever”?!- He says with a raised brow.  
\- I am not going to tell him to be ashamed or angry or hurt, he will feel whatever he feels, and there’s nothing I can do to stop it!  
\- Is this college for you to be so righteous?!- Max jokes in a sassy tone. Anne looks at him.  
\- Is this middle school for you to be so childish?!- She says in a refraining tone. Suddenly Mabel gets up, everyone look at her.  
\- I’m gonna talk to Dipper!- She says determined, Max looks at her.  
\- Mabel, I’m sorry, but it’s not that simple.- He says calmly, actually doubting it would work.  
\- Pshh! Simplicity is over since the situation got complicated.- She says, waving a hand dismissively.- I’ll be using the power of…  
\- Of love?- Anne and Max say in unison, a tone of disbelief in their voice.  
\- Ha, no!- She says, putting her hands on her hips and smiling.- Of Mabel!- She says, turning and walking slowly away.  
\- Don’t forget that if talk doesn’t work there’s always violence!- Stan says loudly to the brunette.  
\- I should’ve predicted that coming.- Max says, putting his hand over his forehead and closing his eyes, then opening them again.- Does Bill have a criminal record?  
\- Why do you ask?- Anne asks, stunned by the sudden, and unusual, question.  
\- Well, does he?!  
\- He does, why?  
\- Just wanted to know if he’s my son.- He says ambiguously.  
\- What does this have in common with a criminal record?!  
\- Every member of the Pines family has been arrested once.- Stan says matter-of-factly.  
\- Mabel?  
\- Not yet.  
\- Cool, then I’m the bad twin.- Bill says smiling, then frowning.- Who’s older?  
\- Mabel.- Anne says looking at him, the boy’s frown getting bigger.- Dipper’s the younger one.  
\- That’s why Mabel’s taller than me.

*

\- Knock-knock!- Mabel says at the other side of the door, she could hear soft sobs every once in a while.- Hey, Dipper?  
\- Bon’t tolk t’me, I-I’m discustin’!- He says, between sobs, Mabel could almost hear Dipper shaking on the other side.  
\- Well, I don’t think you are disgusting!- Mabel says, tugging at her sweater’s sleeve.- It’s not like you knew about it.  
\- Delilah pointed it out once, and we ignored it.- He says pausedly, Mabel sighs.  
\- Eighter way, I don’t think you are disgusting, at all.  
\- B-…  
\- Dipper, have you ever seen a person smiling genuinely and felt repulsed by it?- She asks, putting her point to view.  
\- N-no, bu-…  
\- Being happy isn’t repulsing or disgusting, as long as you’re not hurting anyone.- She says calm, she could still hear Dipper sobbing.  
\- A year…- He says gulping, Mabel got confused by the unfinished statement, but didn’t say anything.- I’ve known Bill for almost a year, we’ve been dating for six months. It’s like people are telling me “hey, go get a boyfriend or girlfriend” and when I get one they are like “oops, you can’t be with this one, it’s illegal”.

*

When they get to the bathroom Mabel was sitting on the floor laying her back on the bathroom’s door.  
\- He’s still in there?!- Max says, looking at Mabel, she nods.- Dipper?- He asks, knocking on the door, but with no response.- Is he alive, still?  
\- Yeah, he was talking to me a minute ago.- Mabel says looking up.  
\- Okay, we gotta go, Dipper!- He says, helping Mabel up.  
\- No.- He says blankly.  
\- What?!- He asks, his eyes wide at the answer. This was not what he was expecting.- Okay, if you get out; we can get ice cream.  
\- You can’t “ice cream” me out of sadness!- Dipper says from the other side of the door, his voice breaking slightly.- It’s unhealthy and it gets people fat and even more depressed!  
Silence, nobody was expecting this answer. After a few seconds Mabel decides to act.  
\- Dipper, fucking, Pines, I came all the way here from Oregon to see your sorry ass, now you get the hell out and hug me!- She says, hitting her foot against the floor. Everyone looking at her, suddenly the door opens and Dipper’s hugging Mabel tightly.  
\- Sorry, sorry, sorry!- He murmurs, hiding his face on her chest.  
\- See, Max, violence always works!- Stan says smiling at Mabel.  
\- C’mon, Dipper, feeling bad is exhausting!- She says, hugging him tighter.

As they got out to eat Dipper and Bill avoided each other; they sat sepparated, didn't talk to each other, or about each other, none of the two would spare a glance at the other, or their family. It was as if they came back seven months and added worst to the worst experiences.  
The air was thick.  
No one spoke, no one knew what to say. Max and Anne dared ask their sons about their well-being, having no real response in exchange.  
When it was time to go home Mabel went with Dipper and Max and Stan with Bill and Anne.  
In the car, Mabel offered Dipper her hand, and he took it, sitting beside her and resting his head on her shoulder, his eyes tearing up every once in a short while.  
As they got home, Dipper helped Mabel settle up in his room, getting out so that she could change into her pajamas.  
\- Hey, Dipper...- Max says, looking at him carefully. Dipper looks up at his father, expression melancholic.- You wanna talk about it?  
\- I...- He looks down, thoughtfull.- No.  
\- You sure?  
\- Yeah... I think so.- He says, Mabel opens the door almost as if by prompt.- You're done?  
\- Yup!- She nods with a smile, letting him in.  
They entered the bedroom and finished getting ready to sleep, Dipper sitting on his bed and Mabel on her makeshift bed.  
\- You want a hug?- Mabel asks, Dipper shifts his attention to her.  
\- Uh, why?- He asks, furrowing his brows.  
\- You must feel bad, I don't know, if I were in your place I'd like a hug, so... No reason in not offering?!- She explains, he nods.  
\- I do...- He says quietly and Mabel climbs beside him on the bed. He looks down, laying on her chest as she signaled for him to do so. After a few minutes of Mabel wrapping her arms around him he breathes in, looking at her. \- I feel like... I feel like I'm empty, so empty, and full at the same time, you know?!- He says, looking at her with tired eyes.  
\- I don't, but I understand what you're saying...- She looks at him, taking a few locks of hair out of his face.- It's like that feeling that something was done in order to get you hurt, even though you didn't do anything to deserve it. \- It's not a good feeling, no matter the description...- He licks his lips, Mabel sighs, looking down. \- I guess... None of them could think of something to say, both were searching for something to say, but their silence already said something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chap.: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ze4qAPX3sCA
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Remember that comments/kudos/bookmarks/et cetera are always apreciated by the author (me)!


End file.
